This is Your Reward
by dunuelos
Summary: Follow up to my one-shot The Boy Who Died Alone, the ultimate "rewards" are handed out as each person passes away. This will include at least the trio, Dumbledore, Fudge, Luna, Sirius and Remus. What will each receive? CharDeath
1. Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter, _related characters, and all of that are owned by JK Rowling and not profit is made with the use of these, I am only visiting.

As a follow up to my first story _The Boy Who Died Alone, _the ultimate punishments are handed out as each person passes away. This will include at least the trio, Dumbledore, Fudge, Luna (not everyone was guilty), Sirius and Remus. What "rewards" will each receive? Last will be HP (even though he died first).

* * *

This is your reward.

Albus Dumbledore stood before the desk. He was killed in the last battle to defend his former school. With the declaration made by Voldemort after the death of Harry Potter, the resistance had fallen back to this last bastion, and it had fallen. In the Great Hall, he had met his end at the hand of his former student, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort.

The person at the desk looked at him and pointed to the gray door off to the side. And closed the file on his desk. Dumbledore walked over to the door and passed through. He found himself looking up at a large sign which read:

"Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore: Death Age 146.  
Protection of Ariana Dumbledore +5  
Collaboration with Dark Lord Grindenwald. -300  
Destruction of Dark Lord Grindenwald +1200  
Protection of Rubeus Hagrid from Dark Lord Riddle +20  
Betrayal of Sirius Orion Black -120  
Protection of Sirius Orion Black +10  
Betrayal of Harry James Potter -10000  
Cursed by Harry James Potter -1000  
Suffering Endured: +12  
Suffering Created: -224  
Pride: -136  
Remorse: +12  
Other Random Graces: +1000  
Other Random Disgraces: -1243

TALLIES: 2259 Graces 13023 Disgraces

Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore REWARD: for a weighty preponderance of disgraces, sentenced to

10000 years in HELL, BETRAYER'S CIRCLE

ABANDON HOPE"

As Dumbledore read the last line, the floor dropped out and he knew no more comfort.

* * *

Who should be next?


	2. Cornelius Fudge

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter, _related characters, and all of that are owned by JK Rowling and not profit is made with the use of these, I am only visiting.

_From Chapter 1_

"_Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore REWARD: for a weighty preponderance of disgraces, sentenced to 10000 years in HELL, BETRAYER'S CIRCLE_

_ABANDON HOPE"_

_As Dumbledore read the last line, the floor dropped out and he knew no more comfort._

* * *

Cornelius Fudge, in his natty green bowler stained with blood, approached the desk. He was indignant at the lack of concern for the Minister of Magic, not having realized that he was dead yet. As he opened his mouth to inform the secretary in front of him that he was the Minister of Magic and the he required aide, the man finished looking at the file that had appeared on his desk and with a pleasant manner pointed out the grey door.

As he looked at the grey door he saw in his mind the door to his own lackey, Dolores Umbridge. Knowing that she could help with his current dilemma, he almost ran over to the door and passed through, only to be confronted with an empty room with a sign:

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge: Death Age 77.

Upholding a Sworn Office +3  
Unknowing Neglect of a Sworn Office -1364  
Willful Neglect of a Sworn Office for Greed -294  
Betrayal of Harry James Potter -5300  
Cursed by Harry James Potter -250  
Collaboration with Agents of Evil -897  
Suffering Created: -224  
Pride: -26  
Other Random Graces: +127  
Other Random Disgraces: -362

TALLIES: 130 Graces 8717 Disgraces

Cornelius Agaldon Fudge REWARD: for a high preponderance of disgraces, sentenced to

2000 years in HELL, DECEIVER'S CIRCLE, BOILING PIT  
3000 years in HELL, DECEIVER'S CIRCLE, DROWNING EXCREMENT*

*May be eligible for time reduced for good behavior and promotion to HANDLER OF EXCREMENT

ABANDON HOPE"

As Fudge finished reading the sign, the smell of sulfur and excrement mixed and overwhelmed him and he toppled into a trap door.

* * *

A/N: I used Dante's Inferno as a basis for the areas of hell. Wiki it if you don't know it. I could have done the other members of the trio first but it felt right to wait. Plus, if you squint, you might see some of the humor I used.

Ty Prongslet for the correction on Fudge's middle name. I seem to remember the same thing now that I think of it.

Yeah, notice the tally isn't as high for Fudge as Dumbledore as far as HP goes. Fudge for more generally guilty and only attacked HP when he felt threatened. Dumbledore had a lot more to answer for. Both in canon and in this AU.


	3. Ronald Weasley

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter, _related characters, and all of that are owned by JK Rowling and not profit is made with the use of these, I am only visiting.

A/N: As a reviewer pointed out, it would be odd for people to randomly accept what is happening without wondering what is going on. However, the idea is that the emotions of those being judged would be muted in the place of judgment in the interest of expediency. Not as muted as indicated in Feist's _A Darkness at Sethanon_, but muted so that they won't give too much trouble. Dumbledore, for example, was always a schemer, and would take a wait and see attitude. The muted response was to not ask questions as he normally would. Fudge had a great sense of his own importance, so some of that still showed through. The illusions used would only play into his mindset.

_From Chapter 2_

_As Fudge finished reading the sign, the smell of sulfur and excrement mixed and overwhelmed him and he toppled into a trap door._

* * *

Ronald Weasley looked around as he appeared in front of the desk.

The changes to the wizarding world that had taken place in the last 18 years had left him as a breeder of pureblood stock. As long as he didn't protest or rebel, he was given control of his own life. He even had been given a couple of mudblood concubines to keep him happy after he successfully fathered pureblood children in the ministery-mandated breeding program.

One of his harlots had attacked him when he was taking his rightful due and he found himself in some weird office. The man behind the desk looked up at him from a file he was reading and pointed toward a door to his left. The door looked like the door at the ministry for the Mudblood-Control section of the Department of Magical Creatures. He walked over and passed in to find himself in front of a large sign.

"Ronald Billius Weasley: Death Age 36.

Sacrifice for Harry James Potter: +4  
Betrayal of Harry James Potter: -2250  
Cursed by Harry James Potter: -750  
Unwilling Rape at the Behest of Others: -12  
Comfort of Enslaved Women: +15  
Willing Rape of Enslaved Women: -3896  
Collaboration with Agents of Evil: -137  
Suffering Endured: +1  
Suffering Created: -224  
Greed -123  
Jealousy: -452  
Gluttony: -1347  
Pride: -1  
Other Random Graces: +230  
Other Random Disgraces: -862

TALLIES: 250 Graces 10052 Disgraces

Ronald Billius Weasley REWARD: for a severe preponderance of disgraces, sentenced to

1000 years in HELL, CIRCLE OF LUST  
1000 years in HELL, CIRCLE OF GLUTTONY, MUST CONSUME 2 TONS OF BLACK ASH*  
1500 years in HELL, CIRCLE OF GREED  
500 years in HELL, CIRCLE OF SLOTH  
3000 years in HELL, BETRAYER'S CIRCLE

*Each additional Ton of Black Ash consumed will reduce time in this circle by 50 years

ABANDON HOPE"

As Ron Weasley finished reading the sign, the harsh winds of the Circle of Lust pulled him out of the room to begin the first part of his reward.

* * *

The man at the desk shook his head at the large number of files which he had to complete from the betrayal of one of God's favorites. Fated with a great destiny, he was supposed to have been a great nexus of good. But the sins of man had botched the whole thing. The Doorwarden of the Circles of Hell hated the extra work the mortals had created for him.

* * *

AN More soon. The order of the circles will determine if the soul is moving toward redemption at the end or final obliteration when the reward is complete.


	4. Amelia Bones

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter, _related characters, and all of that are owned by JK Rowling and not profit is made with the use of these, I am only visiting.

_From Chapter 3_

_As Ron Weasley finished reading the sign, the harsh winds of the Circle of Lust pulled him out of the room to begin the first part of his reward._

* * *

Amelia Bones found herself in front of a desk manned by a pleasant bearded man. In the display case behind the desk was a golden horn. To the left of the man was a gatehouse near a set of gates that were so lustrous they were almost luminescent.

It had been along time since she felt so content. Since the debacle of a trial that Fudge had instituted, she had fought a rearguard action against the corruption around her. She had tried to move members of the Wizandmagot to allow a retrial of Harry Potter with veritaserum, but was blocked at every turn.

When Voldemort had moved to take over, she had led a guerilla action against the death eaters. In the end, Voldemort himself had killed her in a firefight in Diagon Alley. Her guerilla fighters had raided the alley for supplies but had been caught. It was a good fight, but in the end Voldemort had been called after she had personally taken care of 12 death eaters. She knew that some supplies had been obtained. She hoped most of her people had gotten out.

The man welcomed her and directed her to read the open book that lay open on the desk.

"Amelia Susan Bones: Death Age 58

Fighting of Corruption: +132  
Suffering Endured: +319  
Suffering Created: -5  
Protection of Harry James Potter: +498  
Betrayal of Harry James Potter: -2  
Protection of Others: +2598  
Sacrifice for Others: +1347  
Pride: -19  
Other Random Graces: +3494  
Other Random Disgraces: -132

TALLIES: 8388 Graces, 158 Disgraces*  
*Through Benediction by a Blessed of the Almighty, Harry James Potter, all disgraces are to be washed clean upon entrance to the Gate.

Amelia Susan Bones REWARD: For a great preponderance of Grace, Amelia Bones may be admitted to the Gate, and has the choice to reside with the Blessed Warriors or the Righteous Lawgivers.

GREATER LOVE HATH NO MAN THAN THIS, THAT A MAN LAY DOWN HIS LIFE FOR HIS FRIENDS."

The man at the desk stood, bowed and directed her to the Gate. As she looked over, she saw her long dead husband, Edgar, waiting for her on the other side. Right before she passed through the gate she had one more random and, she sheepishly admitted this to herself, vindictive thought: _I wonder what Umbridge's REWARD will be._

* * *

A/N: Remember, not everyone was evil. Some just had no control. The fact that someone tried counts for something.


	5. Dolores Umbridge

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter, _related characters, and all of that are owned by JK Rowling and not profit is made with the use of these, I am only visiting.

_From Chapter 4_

_The man at the desk stood, bowed and directed her to the Gate. As Amelia looked over, she saw her long dead husband, Edgar, waiting for her on the other side. Right before she passed through the gate she had one more random and, she sheepishly admitted this to herself, vindictive thought: I wonder what Umbridge's REWARD will be._

* * *

The Doorwarden for the Circles of Hell looked at the next file and a sadistic smirk covered his face. There were days when he loved meting out punishments and this was one of those days. Not since one Adolf Hitler had arrived had a person more deserving of all of Hell's fury been admitted to the Circles.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge, Minister of Magic under the control of Lord Voldemort, had gone to bed the night before with her current plans for new laws dancing in her head. She never tasted the poison her mudblood slave had put in her evening glass of port. She never felt the pain of the damage that her body would be subjected to the next morning by every slave she owned had taken their revenge.

For some reason, she found herself standing in front of a man at a desk smirking at her.

The years since the New Order had been good for her. She had eradicated several half-breed and inferior species, such as the centaurs and giants still in Britain. She had instituted programs so that the purebloods would never come under attack again from the inferior blood.

She was still trying to expand her laws outside of Britain but couldn't get a toehold in. It would take time, but she would get the world she envisioned all those years ago when she unexpectedly had gained the favor of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and had been placed in a position to let her dreams become a reality.

Squibs had had to be registered and put in the low-paying jobs that werewolves and mudbloods had formerly filled before the Great Change.

Pureblood breeding had been revolutionized. It didn't matter to her that so many squibs had been created as long as the purebloods kept control of the country.

All in all, she had been having a great time.

As she was about to complain to the man about having arrived unexpectedly, he pointed to the door on the left which looked like the door to her Master's office as the Ministry. Knowing the pain that would be endured if she hesitated, she swiftly passed through. What she found she did not expect.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge: Death Age 75.

Upholding a Sworn Office: +1  
Unknowing Neglect of a Sworn Office: -47  
Willful Neglect of a Sworn Office: -2347  
Cursed by Harry James Potter: -750  
Conspiracy in Rape: -3342  
Conspiracy in Slavery: -1046  
Collaboration with Agents of Evil: -11139  
Suffering Created: -12224  
Pride: -5987  
Attempted Genocide: -6892  
Other Random Graces: +30  
Other Random Disgraces: -4862

TALLIES: 31 Graces 48636 Disgraces

Dolores Jane Umbridge REWARD: for the enormous preponderance of disgraces, sentenced to

4000 years in HELL, DECEIVER'S CIRCLE, BOILING PIT  
4000 years in HELL, DECEIVER'S CIRCLE, DROWNING EXCREMENT  
4000 years in HELL, CIRCLE OF VIOLENCE, OUTER RING*  
3000 years in HELL, CIRCLE OF VIOLENCE, MIDDLE RING*  
5000 years in HELL, BETRAYER'S CIRCLE

*May be used for the pleasure of the Centaurs guarding the Outer Circle. May be used In any manner by the Harpies.  
WHEN 20000 YEARS ARE CONCLUDED, Dolores Umbridge may be used by any creature in Hell for any reason. Should no one wish to use her, she may be transferred to the abyss of non-existence.

HOPE NEVER HAD A CHANCE"

As Dolores Umbridge finished reading the sign, a Giant appeared in the room and manhandled her toward the pit that opened in the middle of the floor.

* * *

The man at the desk in front of the Gates was surprised when a new page appeared in the book in front of him. Very rarely had anyone redeemed himself so strongly that a place was reserved before their fated time. Dennis Creevey had apparently done something very good and had been blessed by the Almighty.


	6. Luna Lovegood

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter, _related characters, and all of that are owned by JK Rowling and not profit is made with the use of these, I am only visiting.

* * *

Luna Lovegood found herself in front of a desk with a pleasant man.

She so missed the early days of the DA before Harry Potter had been framed for the murder of Neville Longbottom. It had been nice having friends.

As a seer, she had known that Harry Potter had been innocent, but no one listened to Loony Lovegood. She had placed herself with the resistance, but no one listened to her when she made suggestions. It had been a trying time. In the battle for Hogwarts, she had cursed several death eaters until the number had overwhelmed her. Next she knew, here she was in front of this desk. She noticed that there were no whakspurts around, so this must really be happening.

The man greeted her and invited her to look at his book.

"Luna Elizabeth Lovegood: Death Age 16.  
Support of Harry James Potter: +132  
Suffering Endured: +342  
Suffering Created: -1  
Use of Prophesy and Sight: +47  
Ignoring Prophesy and Sight: -2  
Protection of Others: +74  
Other Random Graces: +430  
Other Random Disgraces: -17  
Loss of Life while still a Child: +1000

TALLIES: 1893 Graces -20 Disgraces*  
*Through Benediction by a Blessed of the Almighty, Harry James Potter, all disgraces are to be washed clean upon entrance to the Gate.

Luna Elizabeth Lovegood REWARD: for a preponderance of Grace, and for her selfless endurance in the face of Evil, Luna Lovegood will reside with the Holy Prophets and may move freely among the Blessed Warriors.

BLESSED ARE THE CHILDREN WHO WALK IN THE LORD"

The man behind the desk smiled his benefaction upon Luna and directed her to the Gate. As she looked over she saw her mother and a Neville Longbottom grown to magnificent maturity. Behind them stood Harry Potter, garbed as a Warrior of Light, waiting to welcome his friend.

* * *

A/N: Luna seemed right as coming next. Thanks to Lunaclaw14 for correcting me on Luna's middle name. I didn't really want to put Harry Potter so early in this sequence, but Harry had been one of her favorite people and it felt wrong to not let her meet him when she entered the Gate. Same goes with Neville. Also, the quote from Psalm 128 is not meant to imply that she followed a particular faith. It implies that she followed her faith as dictated by the traditions she grew up in. Just because she wasn't a Christian doesn't mean that she would be damned. In Dante's Inferno, written by a Christian, a lot of characters appear in authority (even if it was Hell) that were from Greek and Roman mythologies. I wouldn't assume that such would be automatically damned to Hell, even if it might be inferred by a reading of Dante.


	7. Remus Lupin

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter, _related characters, and all of that are owned by JK Rowling and not profit is made with the use of these, I am only visiting.

_From Chaper 6:_

_The man behind the desk smiled his benefaction upon Luna and directed her to the Gate. As she looked over she saw her mother and a Neville Longbottom grown to magnificent maturity. Behind them stood Harry Potter, garbed as a Warrior of Light, waiting to welcome his friend._

Remus Lupin found himself in a non-descript office in front of a non-descript man.

It had been 5 years since the death of Harry Potter. He remembered the day that Voldemort had taken over and all hope had been lost.

He himself had not subscribed to the guilt of Harry, but was kept away from the trial by Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew that he had been a firm believer in the innocence of his friend's son. When Harry had been found guilty, he assumed that the evidence had been correct and had grieved for the lost innocence and for the darkness that had turned a boy into a killer. Sirius had disagreed, but Lupin's mind had been set. Knowing the dark creature that lurked within himself, he was blinded to the possibility that Harry, in truth, had not succumbed to it.

Well, that theory had been put to rest when Voldemort had announced how Harry had been framed. He had been so lost that he had withdrawn himself to the continent and had lived a life away from the hopeless battles fought in Britain.

He had still enough good left that he had helped to prevent other werewolves from flocking to Britain with the mistaken belief that they would now be welcomed by new leadership. It wasn't much, but he hoped that he had at least prevented them from being used to attack the last remaining resistance to Voldemort.

Remus had been in tracked down and was in a fight for survival against Fenrir Grayback. After the takeover by Voldemort, the savage werewolf had been in charge of rooting out the last remaining members of the Order of the Pheonix. He was the last one left. The other governments did not want to rock the boat with Britain controlled by a dark lord that could not be killed (or so prophesy had stated), and so had done nothing as the expatriated Order members had all died in mysterious or not-so-mysterious ways.

In that last fight, he had managed to kill Grayback, only to be shot in the back by death eaters with a silver arrow hex. He thought the exchange was a good one. No longer would Grayback be free to savage children and turn them into werewolves.

The man behind the desk bade him to enter the door beside his desk. When he had passed the door, he saw he was at the bottom of a great mountain. A sign of stone sat beside the path to the mountain.

"Remus John Lupin: Death Age 40.

Support of Sirius Orion Black: +24

Betrayal of Sirius Orion Black: -20  
Support of Harry James Potter: +132  
Betrayal of Harry James Potter -2000  
Suffering Endured: +1342  
Suffering Created: -123  
Cursed by Harry James Potter: -200  
Blessed by Harry James Potter: +100  
Protection of Others: +1243  
Other Random Graces: +217  
Other Random Disgraces: -142  
TALLIES: 3058 Graces 2385 Disgraces

Remus John Lupin REWARD: for a balance in the direction of Grace, and for the need to wash his soul of Evil, Remus John Lupin is sentenced to purgatory until such time as it is deemed his sins are cleansed. At that time, Remus John Lupin may be entered unto the Gate and reside among the Blessed Warriors or the Concecrated Teachers.

OH LET THE WICKEDNESS OF THE WICKED COME TO AN END; BUT ESTABLISH THE JUST: FOR THE RIGHTEOUS GOD TRIETH THE HEARTS AND REINS." (Psalm 7)

When he had finished reading, a man appeared and said his name was Cato.

"Do you willingly come to this place to wash the darkness of your soul clean?"

Lupin hesitated not a moment in the affirmative, and was sent up the path to purification.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to show that there was a path that wasn't straight to heaven or hell. Not everyone deserved to be damned. But not everyone fully redeemed themselves. So, in searching for the solution, I once again used Dante. According to Dante, the approach to Purgatory is minded by Cato the Pagan and is a mountain that must be climbed. In no wise am I ascribing to a particular belief, but thought that it worked for the story. Also, although not everyone had a message at the end, I decided that it might be appropriate. So I read over Psalms until I found something that I thought appropriate. Also, if someone is going to be cleansed, I felt that it had to be done with free will. Otherwise, where is the hope for redemption?


	8. Sirius Black

Harry Potter and related characters, settings and basic concepts are the property of JK Rowling and she had made a ton of money from them. I am just borrowing them temporarily and am making no profit at all. I mean, Is that Fair??

* * *

_From Chapter 7:_

"_Do you willingly come to this place to wash the darkness of your soul clean?" _

_Lupin hesitated not a moment in the affirmative, and was sent up the path to purification._

* * *

Sirius Black stood in front of a desk with a non-descript man seated behind it.

He was a shadow of the man that he had been. Since his godson's death, Sirius no longer had anything to live for. He had come to the last battle at Hogwarts, not to win, but to go out in a blaze of glory. He was ironically killed by the very traitor that had framed him and got him sent to Azkaban. Locked in a duel with his cousin Bella, Wormtail had snuck up and hit him in the neck with a cutting curse.

He knew that it was now time to pay the piper.

The man behind the desk pointed him toward a door to the side. He decided to meet his judgment like a Gryffindor and confidently passed through the door.

The stone tablet beside the mountain path was in front of him.

"Sirius Orion Black: Death Age 36.

Support of Harry James Potter: +1132  
Neglect of Harry James Potter (Vengeance): -179  
Betrayal of Harry James Potter -20  
Unjust Condemnation Endured: +1000  
Suffering Endured: +412  
Suffering Created: -117  
Blessed by Harry James Potter: +1000  
Protection of Others: +396  
Betrayal of Others: -29  
Lust: -1498  
Pride: - 1000  
Other Random Graces: +417  
Other Random Disgraces: -542

TALLIES: 4357 Graces 3385 Disgraces

Sirius Orion Black REWARD: for a near balance in the direction of Grace, and for the need to wash his soul of Evil, Sirius Orion Black is sentenced to purgatory until such time as it is deemed his sins are cleansed. At that time, Sirius Orion Black may be entered unto the Gate and reside among the Blessed Warriors or the Unjustly Persecuted.

WHEN _PRIDE_ COMES, THEN COMES DISGRACE, BUT WITH HUMILITY COMES WISDOM." (Proverbs 11:2)

When he had finished reading, a man calling himself Cato asked him:

"Do you willingly come to this place to wash the pride of your soul clean?"

Sirius had to think on that for a moment. He had always been proud. But, in his desire to redeem himself for his godson's sake and not his own, he acquiesced. Little did he know that this decision shortened his climb by many years.

* * *

A/N: I know. Not that dissimilar to the last chapter. But I felt that Sirius was basically good. His big thing was his pride over his life. Even the decision to die was to go out in a blaze of glory. That can't be good. Also, I am planning on putting this initial run to bed soon. Hermione and Harry left and that's about it. I didn't intend to do one for everyone. I will probably come back and add more as the mood strikes me in the future. Dobby and Snape were suggestions by one reviewer. Snape I'm conflicted about. I don't know if this scenario were to take place if he would take the easy way out or the right way out. Also the other teachers, etc, etc. Remember that in this AU, Harry didn't get a chance to go far in the DA before the trial. So his circle of "friends" would not be as high as it was in canon. I'll probably do a sequel in the future which includes Molly, Aurthur, Bill, Charley, Percy, Minerva, Ginny, Snape, Sprout, Trelwany, and maybe a few others. Dennis Creevey, mentioned in this fic, would be in the sequel. Anyway, see ya soon with Hermione.


	9. Hermione Granger

Harry Potter and related characters, settings and basic concepts are the property of JK Rowling and she had made a ton of money from them. I am just borrowing them temporarily and am making no profit at all. I mean, Is that Fair??

* * *

_From Chapter 8:_

"_Do you willingly come to this place to wash the pride of your soul clean?" _

_Sirius had to think on that for a moment. He had always been proud. But, in his desire to redeem himself for his godson's sake and not his own, he acquiesced. Little did he know that this decision shortened his climb by many years._

* * *

Hermione Granger didn't know where she found herself. She didn't know if she really cared. For the last 14 years, she had been "owned" by Ronald Weasley.

After the takeover by Voldemort, she had been so devastated by what she had done to her best friend that she could no longer operate correctly. Remorse had been her constant companion. She lived with his face in her memory haunting her every day. And then the ministry had decreed that all those not of pureblood stock were to be entered into slavery. Half-bloods were second class citizens. But muggle-borns weren't considered citizens at all.

She had been "given" to her former friend. Her one hope that she wouldn't have to endure repeated rape and torture and lasted all of 5 minutes. Ron had truly embraced the New Order. She almost didn't mind. The pain and humiliation had taken her mind off of how she had helped to destroy the one person who had always protected her.

However, after so many years, she had fought back and had killed the lecherous pig. She knew that to do so would have consequences. She didn't care. She had faced her executioners like a former Gryffindor. And as she had been lead to the dementors, she hoped that at least demanding this method of execution, rather than the Veil, would in some small way pay for what she had done.

The man behind the desk had indicated for her to look at the book in front of him. She realized that for some reason she could now think clearly again. And that she no longer felt the pain of the torture she had endured before the dementor's kiss.

"Hermione Jean Granger: Death Age 37.

Support of Harry James Potter: +1132  
Betrayal of Harry James Potter -10000  
Remorse: +5000  
Suffering Endured: +1412  
Protection of Others: +1396  
Other Random Graces: +913  
Other Random Disgraces: -442  
Forgiveness Earned by Blessed of the Almighty Harry James Potter +5000

TALLIES: 14853 Graces 10442 Disgraces

Hermione Jean Granger, REWARD, having earned forgiveness for her past sins, by suffering endured and helping to remove a source of suffering, shall be cleansed of all sin upon her entry unto the Gate where she may reside among the Consecrated Teachers or among the Unjustly Persecuted.

ALSO UNTO THEE, O LORD, BELONGETH MERCY: FOR THOU RENDEREST TO EVERY MAN ACCORDING TO HIS WORK." (Psalms 62:12)

When she had finished reading the entry the man pointed over to the gate. Waiting for her were two people she had never thought to see again, her mother and father. But it was the one beside them made fall and weep in thanks for the gift she had been given: Harry James Potter stood resplendent in Warrior's garb and smiling at her as he had all those years ago.

* * *

A/N: I thought a while on what would happen to Hermione, ever since Ron in Chapter 3. Her biggest mistake in canon, up to the point where this would have gone AU, was her slavish following of authority and the belief in the correctness of people like Dumbledore. So when Harry had been convicted, she still thought that Dumbledore was right, and would have felt betrayed herself by the death of Neville. Yes her betrayal would have been worse than anyone other than Dumbledore himself (note the tally for the betrayal), but her remorse would have half made up for it. The other half would have been Harry himself. And can you really see Harry, in light of her suffering and remorse, damning her an eternity in hell? Oh and the middle name is Jean according to my searches, even though Jane is used a lot on .


	10. Intermezzo

Harry Potter and related characters, settings and basic concepts are the property of JK Rowling. I am borrowing them temporarily, TEMPORARILY I SAID, for a little bit of fun. And I won't even charge you for it.

* * *

_From Chapter 9:_

_When she had finished reading the entry the man pointed over to the gate. Waiting for her were two people she had never thought to see again, her mother and father. But it was the one beside them made fall and weep in thanks for the gift she had been given: Harry James Potter stood resplendent in Warrior's garb and smiling at her as he had all those years ago. _

* * *

Intermezzo

The Doorwarden to the Circles of Hell, Minos, reflected upon some of those that had passed through to the Circles.

He was happy he no longer had to use his tail to send the judged to the proper circle. The room with the wall, modeled after a wonderful invention called the Room of Requirement, could deliver the guilty to their reward so much more efficiently, and without their wailing grating on his ears. They even used paper files now, instead of stone tablets and other things that were used when he was first given the job of delivering judgment in Hades. The circles were formed later when it was decided that different punishments were due different types of sins.

With the increase in the population of the earth than when he first started, the efficiency was welcome.

He needed a break, and so decided to look up some of the progress on some of the files, for a bit of distraction from the judgments he still had to do.

* * *

Albus was cold. The Betrayer's Circle in Hell was, contrary to popular fiction, a place of hideous cold. His face was covered by ice so that his tear ducts didn't even work. He could not believe that he deserved this treatment. Even now he thought he was justified. The future years of reflection would hopefully teach him differently

* * *

Cornelius was, on the other hand, very extremely hot. These boiling pits just ate away at him. He had lost his bowler. It was difficult to concentrate on what he could do to help himself to get out of this mess when he was in so much pain. Damn, there was another person dropped on him to push him back under.

* * *

Ron couldn't get a break. Every time he thought that he could rest, the winds of this place pushed him again through the air. How could he have gotten here? Didn't they realize that he had no choice? It wasn't HIS fault! But nooooooo. No one listened. Just looked at him as he was lifted again away from whoever he could complain to.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge was not having a good time.

She was in the same pit as Cornelius. Once Fudge had seen her and tried to grab on, but she had just gotten back to the surface and it was everyone for themselves as far as Dorlores was concerned.

It didn't help that every time she surfaced there was a centaur standing at the edge of the pit leering at her, his intentions very clear with the tumescence it displayed each time.

* * *

Cato looked up at the mountain and saw two of his charges climbing the paths.

Both had experienced much on the mountain. Pits of fire opening up and forcing them to walk through the flames. Rockslides that almost knocked them off the mountain. Both looked like they were dogged and determined to make it up though. At least they had taken the chance. He had to just recently send some idiot named Draco Malfoy to the first Circle of Hell when he refused to do the work of climbing up the mountain. Well, his loss. Purgatory was for those that wanted to be cleansed and had earned the right, not those who felt they had the shouldn't have to work for it.

* * *

Peter looked around and reflected on some of the souls that had passed through. His work took most of his time. At least it kept him busy. That, and keeping an eye on Gabriel's Horn until it was called for by his boss.

Not everyone had that chance.

But still, even if it had been a more boring job, at least he got a chance to see some beautiful souls passing through.

* * *

Amelia enjoyed her time beyond the Gate thoroughly.

Even though the lust, jealousy and need for control that was built into the human race was lifted, she found that there was still an enjoyment of love here. Her time with her long-lost husband was something that could only increase the contentment she felt.

She also spent time with the Righteous Lawgivers, debating the laws that were extant in different times and places and this lead to a deeper understanding of where it had all gone wrong in the Earthly realm.

And the time with the Blessed Warriors gave her an chance to learn that she wasn't the only one among the lawgivers that spent time in both places.

She had met again one Harry Potter and to see the boy, no the man, cleansed of all of his hurts and imperfections had been a joy. It was a good existence.

* * *

Luna had been having fun since she got here.

Although it had been interesting talking to the great prophets, she found that more and more she felt more comfortable in the circles of the warriors. Neville was the main reason. Apparently he had been on the path to a warrior when his life was cut short, and now he was training with the other Blesses Warriors.

There was always training apparently. There had been a Final Battle brewing between good and evil since the fall of Lucifer. And the Blessed Warriors would bear the brunt of the it when it happened, whenever that was in the future.

Also, apparently, sometimes a truly Blessed warrior would be sent back to the Earthly realm at different times to grow up and help oppose some great evil. A chance at life again, even with the attendant chance of being corrupted and sent to Hell in whatever new life the warrior made, was something they all were prepared for. Apparently Harry had been one of those.

Luna wasn't sure if she would ever want to do that. She was happy where she was. She had even met a crumpled-horn snorkack! No wonder her and her father never found them. They were divine creatures and couldn't be found elsewhere than here.

Here. Heaven, Nirvana, Shangra La – different names from different people. She could never figure out what the RIGHT name was because only the Almighty knew and he wasn't making any edicts about it. The entrance was the Gate. And that's all you had to know.

Anyway, time for another visit to the Gardens. That was the place Neville spent time when he wasn't with the warriors. And it was always fun to spend time with Neville.

* * *

Hermione had settled in with Consecrated Teachers very nicely.

Before her great error, self-implosion and time spent as a slave, she had always been one who craved knowledge and the opportunity to pass it along. This is where she belonged. When she had passed through the Gate, all of the things which stopped her mentally and emotionally from learning had been lifted and she once again had that drive she had lost all those years ago.

There were libraries here she would have willingly gotten herself damned for if they had been in the other place. She found that her understanding had been oh so limited by the narrow views of teachers and mentors she had had in the Earthly realm. Not their fault really – it was part of the human condition. But she wanted to rectify it and now she had her chance.

Spending time with Harry had been a balm to her soul. She still spent time with him when she could. She found that although she wasn't a Blessed Warrior, the teachers spent time with them and taught them new things all of the time. So she decided she could spend an eternity learning new things and helping to teach them to her once and now again best friend.

* * *

A/N I know I promised the last chapter to be Harry. And it will be. But I thought a trip around the people covered in this fic and how they were doing in their Reward was warranted first. Harry might take a couple days as apparently my father has plans for me tomorrow. But by Monday latest. The sequels will start probably in a couple weeks. I might want to take some time and write different things or maybe spend it working. We'll see.


	11. Harry Potter

Harry Potter and related characters, settings and basic concepts are the property of JK Rowling. I am borrowing them temporarily, TEMPORARILY I SAID, for a little bit of fun. And I won't even charge you for it.

* * *

Harry Potter found himself in front of a man seated at a desk.

He remembered the dementor and realized that this was not of the Earthly realm. For the last year, his mind had been assaulted over and over by dementors and his link with Voldemort. Voldemort had shown him exactly how he had been framed.

He also remembered the prophesy. On the night that Voldemort had obtained it, he remembered the glee with which the dark wanker had reacted. It had been too much.

With the assault on his mind from the dementors and the connection full open, he had passed out from the pain.

Early in his incarceration, he thought that something would happen to fix the nightmare that was now his life. But then he remembered the reactions of his schoolmates and the Wizandmagot and knew that he would never be free again.

He had tried to hold out, really he had. But in the end it had been too much. No one would listen when he proclaimed his innocence. No one would believe his word about Voldemort.

He even saw Voldemort's plan of sitting back and waiting until he himself was dead. It was a good plan even. No one would believe in his return until it was too late, so there was no reason for anyone to even try to look up the prophesy and get him out.

It was Dumbledore's fault in his mind. Dumbledore apparently had heard the prophesy and he had never trained him to prepare. And Dumbledore had even avoided him the whole 2 months before he was framed, so there was no way he could have even asked about what to do. He had started the DA, but shortly thereafter was carted off the Azkaban after a farce of a trial. He had asked for veritaserum, but on one other than Amelia Bones had even tried to provide it.

In the end, he had just given up. Having dwelled on his life and the betrayal of his peers, he remembered cursing them. He didn't want to see Voldemort win, after all Voldemort had killed his parents, but there wasn't anything that he could do.

At least now, he hoped, he would meet his parents.

The man behind the desk stood up and bowed to him – very odd. So he bowed back. The man looked somewhat surprised. It was very strange.

The man, who introduced himself as Peter, pointed to the book on the desk to indicate he should read the page it was opened to.

* * *

"Harry James Potter: Death Age 16.

Suffering Endured: +4512  
Protection of Hermoine Jean Granger: +72  
Sacrifice for Ginerva Molly Weasley: +112  
Defeat of a Dark Creature: +319  
Defeat of Tom Marvolo Riddle (4 times): +1738  
Protection of Sirius Orion Black: +310  
Protection of Dudley Dursley from Dementors: +118  
Fighting of Corruption: +62  
Protection of Others: +817  
True Humility: +500  
Sloth: -3  
Pride: -6  
Other Random Graces: +917  
Other Random Disgraces: -218  
Loss of Life While Still a Child: +1000

TALLIES: 10477 Graces 227 Disgraces

Harry James Potter REWARD: for selfless sacrifice in the protection of others, for suffering endured and for maintaining the truth in the face of adversity, Harry James Potter shall have all sins cleansed from his soul upon entrance to the Gate. Harry James Potter will reside among the Blessed Warriors and shall take the role of 1st Lieutenant to Michael in the Celestial Army, should he choose. Also, Harry James Potter is given the title Blessed of the Almighty and his word shall be sufficient to grant grace and accuse disgrace in the sight of the Lord God Almighty.

BLESSED ARE THE CHILDREN WHO WALK IN THE LORD"

Harry looked up at the man behind the desk with a little awe. He didn't think he was all that special. He even wondered if someone had gotten something wrong in there. Even Sirius had suffered longer in Azkaban. And what he had done in his life was just what he had to do.

The man smiled kindly at him and pointed him over to his left. And there, waiting beyond the Gate, were his mother and father. Standing beside them was a face of the one person who he thought he had failed the most, Cedric Diggory. Cedric however was just smiling at him and shaking his head. He could almost hear Cedric's thought: "Typical Harry Potter."

* * *

A/N: YAYAYAYAY! The main run is now done. There will be a sequel or 2 (or 3), but it won't start for a couple of weeks and won't be finished quite this fast. It will be called something like: And Your Reward Is. Something like that. Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers. I couldn't work in reactions of Harry and Neville to the rewards easily, even though it was requested by a reviewer. At some point, if I can do it, I'll think about a 1 or 2 shot for that.


	12. Chapter 12

**For those that have been waiting and favorited this, just in case, the next installment of this arc has begun: Your Reward is Nigh**


End file.
